codon_stream_infinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Heatblast
Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the planet-like star Pyros. Appearance General Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. His tongue is also made of fire. Reboot Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by red rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes. Heatblast wears the Omnitrix symbol on his collarbone. Classic Heatblast closely resembled Alan Albright, only taller, not as skinny, slightly altered and his face shape was more similar to the original series. His eyes were no longer connected to the fire on his head. The rocks over his body were darker, and their pattern was different, with fewer rocks covering his inner lava body. Heatblast wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Reboot Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches. Although he has yet to train himself, Heatblast can breathe fire. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability. He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed with no damage. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Heatblast can shoot a calorific laser with his two hands. Heatblast temporarily got cartoon physiology due to a lightning striking at the Omnitrix. Classic Being one of Ben's most versatile aliens, Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches and also can breathe fire like a dragon. He can even absorb fire. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank or a road. He almost buried Vilgax in boiling tar when he was younger. Several years later, Heatblast was able to burry him in the ground up to his shoulders. Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. When 4-year-old Heatblast had a temper tantrum his firepower was greatly magnified to the point that Gwen called it "supernova-hot" and the heat was so extreme that it flash vaporized the Fountain of Youth and destroyed a large portion of the cave they were in. Heatblast can create a small fireboard on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle.6 After several years of practice, Heatblast is now capable of high-speed flight by propelling himself forward. When infected with a cold, Heatblast's powers are reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cryokinesis, and he is constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. Since he is made of fire, Heatblast is fireproof, heat resistant, and invulnerable to magma. He is also cold resistant and ice proof thanks to the heat he produces. Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists against Viktor, making the latter stumble several steps backwards. He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed by Vilgax with no damage. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. He can even breathe underwater despite being a fire-based alien. Weaknesses Reboot If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. Heatblast can lose his fire out of exhaustion. ﻿Because of his flaming head, Heatblast cannot wear anything with his head without melting them, as shown wearing glasses. ﻿Because of his fiery hands, he cannot hold anything without burning them. Classic If exposed to enough water or fire-extinguishing substances, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. As mentioned above, when under the effects of a cold, Heatblast's pyrokinesis is replaced with cryokinesis (the ability to create and control cold and ice). Despite these new powers, Heatblast works completely "nonfunctional" to his fiery nature and the cold still prejudiced his health, meaning that it's still technically a "weakness", although Heatblast made excellent use of this newfound power. Because of his fiery hands, Heatblast cannot hold anything without burning or melting it. Heatblast's fire attacks are useless against his natural predator, Crabdozer. Due to his feet being made of fire, Heatblast can leave scorch mark footprints on certain floors. List of Incarnations of Heatblast Gallery of Incarnations of Heatblast Category:All Aliens Category:Classic Aliens Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Heroes United Aliens